Wind or Fire
by snowypon
Summary: A Classical Fairy Tale Story by Mama... #NatsuLucy#


**[A/N]** Wuiiihhh... Satu aja belom selesai, malah nambah fanfic gak bermutu lagi. Mungkin karena otakku yang sudah lama berkutat pada test", jadi entahlah kenapa akhir-akhirnya bisa nyambung ke classic fairy tale.. Okey, happy reading, minna!

* * *

><p><strong>[Warning] <strong>**Maybe OOC.****CANON. Oneshoot. Miss Typo(s). Alur rush. Ide pasaran. —Don't like, don't read**—

* * *

><p><strong>:[]: ScorpioxSpica Project :[]:<strong>

**Wind or**** Fire**

**Fairy Tail ****© Hiro Mashima **

**Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia**

**:[]:**

_**A Classical Fairy**__** Tale Story by Mama... **_

**:****[]: I Remember :[]:**

_Aku__ berlarian di lorong panjang rumahku sambil menitikan air mata. "Mama! Mama! A-aku takut..."_

"_Sini, nak... Kau pasti ketakutan mendengar petir ya..?" Tak berselang waktu yang lama, Mama kini menghampiriku. Memeluk dan membawaku ke dalam kamarnya._

_Ia membaringkanku di atas ranjang empuk nan besar, kemudian menyelumutiku. "A.. aku, tak bisa tidur.." Dengan gemetar hebat aku menarik-narik pakaian tidur Mama._

"_Berarti kau butuh dongeng tidur malam ini..."_

.

.

.

Ketukan pensil kini mengisi keheningan di kamar apartemenku, sungguh saat-saat langka dimana lelaki itu tak mampir kemari. Saat-saat dimana waktu yang pas untuk melanjutkan novelku, tapi... di saat yang seperti ini aku malah tak ada ide.

Aku melancarkan pandanganku keluar jendela, melihat sisi terbaik langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Sedikit bernostalgia, aku jadi mengingat dongeng yang diceritakan Mama...

Aku berpikir mungkin dengan bernostalgia ini, aku akan mempunyai ide baru untuk melanjutkan cerita novelku yang buntu di tengah jalan ini.

Tanganku menggapai buku raksasa yang terhimpit dengan novel-novel, berusaha menariknya dengan kuat hingga berakhir dengan posisiku yang tertimbun beberapa buku tebal.

_100 List of Fairy Tale in Fiore_

_~Winds in__ The Night~_

Tanganku masih memegang erat buku raksasa itu, tepatnya sudah kusam dan banyak halaman yang tersobek. Keadaannya begitu kritis, sangat tak memungkinku untuk membacanya...

"Fyuuuh~ Nah sedikit lebih baik..."

Kemudian, membukanya dan memandangi daftar isi buku tersebut,

_W__ind or Fire by: Layla Heartfilia — Page 100_

Kedua bibirku melengkung ke bawah, "oh, andai saja sedikit bakat Mama menular padaku..."

_Sayap naga berkibar-kibar bebas di antara langit luas, mengitari ist__ana gelap nan kelam. Mendekap sebagai peliharaan sang penyihir yang senantiasa menghiburnya dengan menghempaskan deburan nafas apinya pada seluruh penduduk._

_Mata merah sang Naga samar-samar memberikan arti bahwa ia tak senang diperlakukan seperti itu, kalian tahu? Dalam hatinya selalu meronta-ronta dengan keras untuk keluar dari kesengsaran tersebut._

Aku sedikit terkekeh, "Daphne... Hahaha, aku jadi ingat saat itu!"

_Sementara itu, di tempat lain nan jauh... Hiduplah seorang putri yang tinggal sebuah __gubuk kecil. Suatu hari, ia menemukan sebuah kelompok penyihir bernama—_

"—Fairy Tail... Ini seperti ceritaku saja."

_Love & Lucky._

"Hm... Uh.. Ah.. Itu guild yang pernah diceritakan Papa padaku, dimana namaku lahir dari sana."

_Sebuah kelompok penyihir yang hingga kini hanya terisi oleh kaum adam. __Bagaikan seorang gadis kerudung merah yang terjebak dalam kandang serigala, ia terjebak dalam kata manis yang tertulis di papan besar itu._

_Pasalnya ia selalu melakukan segala apa yang diperintahkan sang Master, termasuk menjalankan misi S-Class demi mendapatkan keuntungan entah itu berwujud uang atau sihir._

_The Fire Dragon — Igneel_

_Prize: 10.000.000 Jewel_

_Dengan berbekal lekuk wajah tak memungkinkan dan 12 kunci emas__ di tangan, sang gadis itu mengelana kembali. Sempat terbesit kalau ini adalah jalan keluarnya untuk bisa keluar dari kelompok penyihir konyol itu, ia memutuskan untuk bermenung sejenak di kedai sekitar._

_Ia melihat kembali selembaran misi request itu, tepatnya keterangan kecil di sisi kanan sana._

_By: 'Animal Soul'_

_Entah rasa familiar apa yang terikat pada hatinya, ia pernah mendengar nama samaran itu... Karena rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi, ia memutuskan pemikirannya untuk mencoba manjalan misi S-Class ini sendirian._

"Ini seperti hidupku? Kenapa juga ada nama Igneel dan Animal Soul yang bersangkut-paut sekali dengan Natsu dan Lisanna?"

_Lumayan panjang, perjalanannya demi menyebrangi lautan kematian yang hampir merengut nyawanya. Beruntung ia masih dibekali 12 kunci emas dari Master guildnya itu... Walaupun agak tidak menyakinkan tentunya..._

_Sang gadis meneguk ludahnya perlahan, selangkah lagi ia telah menginjak gua naga itu. Menatap dan bertemu dengan mata tajam merahnya._

_Ia menyapa sambil berjalan lenggang diikuti keringat dingin yang bercucuran di kulitnya. Sang naga membangunkan dirinya dan mendelik tajam pada gadis menandakan dia terkejut dengan gadis pirang itu._

_Gadis itu tak bisa menahan lidah untuk tidak keluar, namun berhubungan ia sangat menakuti hal yang bernama Naga. Teriakannya berakhir dengan reruntuhan gua yang begitu dashyat._

"Begitu bodohnya mirip denganku?"

_Mata gadis mengerjab-ngerjab, begitu bingung mengapa tubuhnya tak terkena robohan batu. Hitam dan kosong..._

_Terdengar suara pergesekan antara kaki dengan rumput yang khas, apakah itu? Kakinya sama sekali tak bergerak menyentuh permukaan saja tidak. Berarti apakah dia sudah mati?_

_Kemudian sebintik cahaya memantul dalam mata gadis itu. Menyebabkan wajahnya berbalik ke belakang, melihat cahaya itu._

_Terlihat Sang Naga mendengus kesal, dengan kasar ia melempar gadis itu tanpa tenaga. Lalu pergi kembali ke tempat asalnya, gua penyhir._

'_Pluk!'_

_Ternyata gadis itu melemparkan sebongkah kerikil mungil pada Naga itu._

_Sang Naga berbalik dengan raut wajah berlipat guratan kesal, gadis itu memanggil namanya dan mengucapkan sebuah kata 'terima kasih'. _

_Naga itu pergi berlalu seakan angin, tetapi kejam bagai api yang membara tanpa menoleh sedikitpun..._

"Hah? Kurasa suratan takdir yang dibuat Mama padaku agak melenceng," kata-ku sambil menutup buku itu.

"—Lagipula... Kenapa _ending_-nya seperti itu? Bukannya Natsu mengajakku pergi ke tempatnya dan melupakan semua kejadian itu? Dan lalu kenapa di sini dia malah pergi begitu saja?"

.

.

.

"Karena Igneel dan aku berbeda, Luce... Kau tahu aku pun juga ditinggalkannya begitu saja, tanpa tahu dimana dia sekarang..."

**:[] Owari :[]:**

Dalam 1-2 jam saya berkutat ke laptop. Dipenuhi dengan ke-GaJe yang parah, fic ini jadi jga /slap!

Sepertinya ini masih dalam bentuk 'rangka' ya? Sudah pendek tak jelas pula... Yosh mudah-mudah 1 fic ini dapat membuat para readers sabar menunggu ficku yang lain... /huweee fic gak bermutu gini?

Any Review or Just Reading? It's Okay!


End file.
